Flying With Flames
by Sabeloid
Summary: 2 years after the movie, Hiro and the gang are still fighting crime. But when a new evil, and a ghost from the past appears, the team must find a way to beat the bad guy and rescue a prisoner that could change their lives forever. Rated M due to some sexual themes. Alive!Tadashi (Obviously) OC but no pairings, Updated on my own schedule


**Ok so... Rly nervous about posting this... ummm so, kinda rape? I mean like: not actually pants off rape just kinda... suggestive? O lord, I'm just digging myself in deeper... ANYWAYS so yeah, thats my warning, not appropriate for anyone under 13 in this day and age is my guess. Also, 2 yrs after the movie... oh! I haz an OC in this but no worries, no pairings!**

_P.O.V [?] _

"Get-Get off me!" She screamed as her body was pushed back down onto the concrete, scrapping through her battered shirt and into her back. The man's breath brushed her neck as he leaned forward, sending shivers trailing up and down her spine. Struggling, she tried to wiggle out from underneath his heavy body, but he quickly brought his knee down on her stomach, despite the position he was in. She gasped, trying to suck in the air that was being stolen from her as tears began to stream down her face.

He took a piece of long brown hair, rubbing one of the red streaks between his fingers and took a moment to inhale its scent.

"Please!" She heaved out with the last of her air, still struggling against his hold on her.

He snickered at her feeble attempts to escape and leaned in closer, dragging his tongue along her neck to her jawline, collecting the tears that she had shed along the way.

"Stop…" she tried, but her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

She could feel his gruff beard scratch against her cheek and she closed her eyes, as if blocking out the sights would make everything go away. He leaned in even more, pressing his body against hers and took his hand to drag it across her chest until his lips reached her ear, and pushed down fiercely on her chest to keep her from struggling further.

She gasped at the pain, barely able to focus on the words that he whispered in her ear;

"Every time you run, I'll find you and bring you back, no matter how long or how far you go little birdy. You belong to me. You will _always_ belong to me."

_P.O.V [Hiro Hamada]_

Hiro Hamada leaned back in his seat, letting the two front legs lift off from the ground. He frowned at the screen in front of him, pondering on how to end his twenty page essay. Two years into college, and the workload had become smaller, though, it was all still a handful.

Breaking his gaze from the white page half filled with words on the screen, he looked up at the clock above his desk, reading it to be almost one in the morning. Mentally shrugging, he leaned forward and saved his work, then shut down the computer. He had another week to finish the essay, so why bother stressing over it when he could get valuable sleep?

Pushing away from the desk, Hiro spun out of his seat and moved towards his dresser. He pulled out a clean set of clothing to sleep in and quickly changed before diving onto his bed and scrambling under the covers.

The sixteen year old inwardly sighed in pleasure as his body warmth began to spread to the covers and collect to form his own little heater.

Settling down, he quickly grew accustomed to his position under the warmth and lazily shut his eyes, only to reopen them moments later when his computer lit up automatically, casting a bright, white light upon his closed eyelids.

Groaning, Hiro glared at the screen while his eyes adjusted to the strange brightness in the mass of dark. One word and number remained on the screen as the teen sat up and changed back into the clothes he had been wearing, not only fifteen minutes ago.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his head and turning off the computer monitor once more.

A quiet beeping traveled around the room as the balloon began to inflate. A quick squeak was heard, followed by, "Hello. I am Baymax: your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the trouble Hiro?"

The boy turned towards the bot and gave an irritated sigh. "Code 4; hostage situation." He began to quietly head down the stairs and the bot followed. "Time to suit up," Hiro reached the bottom step of the first flight of stairs and made careful to lower his voice, as to not wake his sleeping aunt who was behind a closed door down the hall, then rubbed his tired eyes. "for the third time this week…" He let the statement hang in the air as they continued downwards and into the dormant café.

Baymax remained quiet until they reached the last step on the second staircase, having learned to keep from speaking after waking Cass up multiple times over the past two years due to his loud robotic voice while speaking to an always creeping Hiro.

"I am detecting signs of: annoyance. What seems to be the trouble?"

Hiro gave a weak smile. "You're getting good at emotional states Baymax." He gave a shrug. "It's just… It's barely even Tuesday and this is the third time that we've had to go out in the middle of the night for our duties." Hiro bit his lip, feeling guilty for complaining.

"I know, I know," He said, tilting his head with a slight roll of the eyes while he opened up the door that lead to the garage, not giving the bot a chance to reply. "people need our help and it's what Tadashi would have wanted but… couldn't we just get _one_ night where we can chill?"

Hiro grabbed his improved suit off a shelf and began to put it on. Aunt Cass had found out about the team a while back, and while it had taken some persuading from each team member, she had accepted the fact that her nephew and favorite college students were putting their lives on the line for others. Now, Hiro didn't have to worry about keeping the team and Baymax a secret.

He also didn't have to hide away in the basement to work on the team's suits any more, which was a plus, considering he would have spent nearly two months down there during the coldest months of the year after the first year of crime fighting, working on a new piece of technology in the neurocranial transmitter involving his microbots that prevented anyone but him from controlling them.

Instead of carrying around mass of tiny microbots while he fought, Hiro had upgraded them to be stronger, more durable, and more flexible than before, requiring a smaller amount to do the same job. A barrel full of microbots was all that Hiro needed, and they often acted as an extra protect suit over his original when not in use.

Each of the six's headsets were upgraded too; better communication system, shaded visors that could switch on and off to conceal their identities, and a variety of upgrades suited to the individual's needs.

"I mean, between college and saving multiple individuals from criminals and other disasters, and even helping out in the café, not to mention always having to fix up the suits and work on my own college project, it's getting to be a little much. One can only take so much, you know Baymax?"

Baymax stepped onto his station that stored his armor and assembled and disassembled it onto the bot. "I do not know; I am a robot, I cannot feel emotions, and as such, I cannot know of the emotional stress that you are experiencing due to: working. Although, studies show that for a person working as much as yourself, physical and mental strain is common to occur and may cause damage to both physical and mental health. I recommend plenty of rest to recover from-"

Hiro rolled his eyes and managed a small but genuine smile as he interrupted him. "I know Baymax. No need for a whole diagnosis."

Baymax stepped off of his loading station.

"Alright, let's see how quickly those scanners can find the emergency." Hiro said, climbing onto Baymax's back. "Garage System: door open!"

The door, reacting to Hiro's voice, silently began to slide up automatically; the sensors in the doorway on standby to close the door after detecting movement heading out of the garage.

"Emergency: found."

Hiro nodded. "Thrusters on!"

With a blast of heat, the boy and his robot took off into the sky above San Fransokyo.

**I may or may not continue this depending on the responses and if I do continue this, it'll be on my own time, whether I update one day then the next, then two weeks later. **

**Yup ._.**


End file.
